


Ich bin stolz auf dich, kleiner Bruder

by Marvelanddcgeek



Series: Kleiner Bruder, Großer Bruder [2]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: death mention, idk if it’s reall sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: Prussia reflects about his little bruder
Series: Kleiner Bruder, Großer Bruder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596067
Kudos: 11





	Ich bin stolz auf dich, kleiner Bruder

**Author's Note:**

> A friend convinced me to write Prussia’s POV

Prussia had lived many centuries.He had met many humans, animals and countries.Yet, in his opinion, there was one who was slightly more important:his dear little bruder, Germany.

There where many reasons for it.A very significant one was simple: Prussia had been responsible for his creation.After all, even tho the rest of his brother united to make him exist, they did it by the albino’s request.It wasn’t such a surprise when he ended up looking like one his deceased brothers, but he didn’t want to hurt his feelings by bringing it up.Plus, Germany wasn’t exactly like him. 

Of course, as his little bruder has been created due to him, it had been his responsibility to take care of the new nation.After all, starting is hard, as there are many things a nation need.Territory, industry, finance and military are just a few.Teaching him as best as he could was his priority, one that he would gladly accept. 

Germany aged rather quickly, at least for a nation.That might have been partially due to his influence, and he had to admit he kind of regretted it.After all, his little bruder was adorable, and he should’ve spend his childhood playing.Not that he himself got to do it, but it would have been nice if the blonde had.Still, in a growing world, that would have been dangerous for sure. 

He decided to start with the basics, and by that he meant organization.Folding his clothes correctly was more important than that idiot of Austria could imagine, and under no circumstance would his little bruder leave his clothes in a mess.Patiently, Prussia showed Germany the best way to pack his clothes, gently correcting him if he had to.Of course, that was unless they had to be somewhere else on time.Being late could simply never be forgiven, no matter the reason behind it, except maybe a life or death situation. 

Cleaning was also a priority.After all, how could a nation expect to have a decent organized government if they couldn’t keep their house like that ?Knowing what to use depending on the kind of dirt that there was and how to get rid of every single dust particle we’re necessary skills, which he made made sure his brother knew.He was able to create simple games to make his brother understand cleaning easier, tho he didn’t really need them: the kid was almost a professional.

It wasn’t that likes to brag, but ever heard that Germany made some of the best products ?That was because he learned from the best and most awesome teacher: himself.Prussia was very skilled when it came to mechanics, as the famous Julio Verne noted.The only person who could learn his secrets was someone of his family, but specifically one that would make him proud.And to the date, the blonde never disappointed him with that.

Now maybe he had been a warrior in his childhood, but Prussia didn’t like the idea of initiating his brother on military activities at such a young age.However, he knew there wasn’t a way to oppose that.Germany was barely a few weeks old when his big brother gave him a riffle for the first time.It wasn’t loaded, of course, but it was still a weapon.He had experience training foreign troops, but usually they were teenagers by the time he had to do that, and had at least held a weapon at some point.With gentle encouragement, the red eyed showed the new nation how to aim it.His bruder paid close attention, and Prussia was proud to say that he was his best student, as much as that comment would hurt Spain’s kids or America. 

It still took him five years to have the courage to hand a loaded weapon to Germany.He was worried that he might somehow have gotten hurt, even if the later was rather careful.After all, in his early days as Teutonic Knights, he had accidentally cut himself with a sword.No, he wasn’t being overprotective.He was just being a concerned brother, thank you very much.But of course, his little bruder was pretty skilled when it came to handle a weapon.He hit almost every objective in the first try, and refused to leave until he hit everything on the first try.After that, he insisted in reviewing all the tactics that Prussia had written down in several of his manuals, trying to memorize them. He also never skipped a single day of training, something that he was rather proud of.Oh, he had created a nightmare for poor Italy in the future. 

Of course, his brother had been a child.And child can be afraid of things that an adult would consider rather silly.Germany was once scarred of thunderstorms, to the point that he would have to sleep with his big bruder if there was one.Now Prussia might have mocked someone for that, but his little bruder was just a kid.And thunderstorms where rather annoying if you asked him.But, they weren’t something to be afraid of, at least in the right circumstances, such and when he was at home with someone who cared for him. Explaining that to the boy helped him to eventually stop being so afraid of them, tho it was rather hard not to be. 

Beer was delicious, would anyone doubt that?Maybe unawesome people would, but so would anyone who had tried a bad beer.So when his brother was going to have his first beer, Prussia had to make damn sure that it was a good one.Talking with the bar owner had been rather easy, but maybe he should have tried something softer.Nah, that was for the weak.Germany had ended up so drunk that he used his own boot to toast, but hey, he still liked beer. 

What was having a son like ?Unlike his two other friends, France and Spain, he didn’t know.Those two had way too many ankle biters.Okay, take that back, maybe he knew how it was like.Prussia took care of Germany, educated him, and cared for him more than he had for himself.Maybe, just maybe, he was rather his child than his brother...But he had taken a vow a long time ago, which meant he couldn’t father a child.So yep, he was his bruder and nothing else. 

Of course, things couldn’t stay good forever.Nations often fall victims of bad circumstances, which lead to them having even worse leaders.And sadly, despite his best efforts, Germany had been no exception.His brother’s situation after World War One hadn’t been the best, making it easy for a terrible person to take over.He had never been glad to lose a war before. 

Sadly...losing meant that he had been dissolved.His territory went to either Poland, Russia, or his brother.And since he was considered part of his brother’s territory, once Germany was divided, he himself was chosen to represent the East.Many of the nations under communist rule never understood why he had been happy to be the one chosen to have their same fate, but it was rather simple: his little bruder ended in much better circumstances, because at the very least, the allies allowed West to thrive.That was a nice nickname too, and it would be one that could be used to tease him someday. 

He endured many hardships during the Cold War.Food was escarce, and he was even more repressed than before.His iron cross had been confiscated by Russia, and it was almost definitely that it had been destroyed.Many of his people fled or died attempting to do so, and it shattered his heart how many just didn’t make it.Still, there was one thing that kept him from going insane, that still managed to make him smile: West was now of one of the most important nations in the world, economically and politically.That was his little bruder after all: always strong. 

The day he was able to see West again, was definitely the happiest day of his life.He ran to hug his brother, and despite him not being so little anymore, Prussia (he refused to go by East Germany, mainly to spite Russia) managed to lift him just as when he was a kid.It was mainly the emotions rushing through him, as he was starting to think that the day would never come at all.West had been a little embarrassed tho, but hugged his brother back. 

He wished he had been able to enjoy their reunion more, but sadly, life was cruel.A few years after their reunification, strange things started to happen.First, one day as he was simply coming back from a rock concert, his legs decided to make him trip.He ended up having to call a cab, but tried not to tell anyone else about it.After that incident, he was no longer able to walk properly.Secondly, a dog bite took weeks to heal.Now his brother’s pet had bitten him by accident when they were simply playing, so he couldn’t be mad at it.Yet at weeks passed, that mark just make him be more worried, as even if he was a human, it was healing rather slow.Third, he was barely being able to breath.There would be times where he felt as if he was shocking, even when he wasn’t doing any sort of physical activity. 

The fourth was by far the worst: after all, during all his years as a knight and then all those serving in the military, he was prone to have received several stabs, bullet shots and many broken bones.Those either didn’t bother him at first or just went away quickly, but suddenly they all began to bother at the same time.It was as if he was receiving all those wounds again, all at the same time.Yet, he didn’t want to tell West.He knew his little bruder felt guilty for what happened, and he had rather not have him be sadder.So the only one who truly knew, was his little yellow bird. 

He managed to live through all that for at least ten more years.It’s not that life was easy, hell, his existence alone hurt him.Prussia knew that he was going to die, but when that day came, it was still a surprise for him. 

His body was simply shutting down.Once he lied down on his bed, everything went cold.He barely had any strength left on his body, and there was no way to save him. 

“West...I need to see West...”Prussia pleaded to his bird pet.He knew already that his master was going to die, so the news were hardly shocking.He chirped loudly, making enough noise to attract his little bruder. 

West came running rather fast.It pained Prussia to see his only alive sibling with tears on his face, so he decided to be strong for both.After all, he was dying, so his wishes were simple: remain strong and awesome, and see Germany. 

The last one was what stopped his face from losing the smile he always had.Because Prussia know that his brother would be fine, he had thought him everything he needed to know, and he had been able to survive alone after the war.Germany was now a strong nation, an adult.That was also al he needed to know to be sure he could die in peace.With the only strength he had left, Prussia lifted his hand, and gently caressed his little bruder’s face.He was glad that the little boy still loved his big bruder. 

“I’m so proud of you, Germany...”he could barely speak, but he had to tell him before it was too late “Don’t forget the awesome me, alright ?Don’t forget how much I love you” and with that, he closed his red eyes, to never open them again.At least, the last thing he saw, was his dear little bruder.


End file.
